A New Beginning
by Bagel-chan
Summary: It's been 2 years since Sakura Kinomoto became Master of the Clow and succesfully changed the 52 Clow Cards into Sakura cards. All was well until a new sorce of power thretens to destroy her hometown. don't own Clamp's characters.
1. A Strange Occurrence

Tsubasa Chronicles

**Presents**

The New beginning

Chapter 1: A Strange Occurrence

Sakura Kinomoto stood in the kitchen of her house with her brother Toya yelling at her.

"Sakura you need to get food to make dinner so I suggest you go out now and get it," said Toya trying to remain as calm as he could alt though it was not working.

"I can't Toya! Because Shaoran is coming over any minute and I don't want to miss him!" Sakura yelled back.

"AW WHO CARES ABOUT SHAORAN LI?" Toya yelled at her making her hide behind the counter "SHAORAN COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Toya don't say that! I love Shaoran a-a-and y-you can't stop him f-from loving me back ((authors note: this takes place after the Sealed Card)),"said Sakura crying as she ran form the kitchen.

Fortunately the doorbell rang sp she had an excuse not to go back into the kitchen and face her brother.

"Hi Shaoran," she said as she opened the door and found herself face to face with her lover.

"Hi Sakura," Shaoran replied as he went up to kiss her on her cheek. "You've been crying…what's wrong did something happen between you and your brother? He questioned her

"Can we go for a walk as I tell you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but…um…. will he let you?" Shaoran asked gesturing towards Toya.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Don't worry. I will tell him that we went to the store to get food for dinner in which by the way you may stay, I asked my dad this morning."

"Thank you. I will stay but I just have to let Tomoyo and Meiling know." said Shaoran

"Ok I'll tell dad when we get back," said Sakura putting away her slippers and putting on her regular shoes "Lets go, Bye Toya!"

Toya grunted in reply. Sakura shrugged and took hold of Shaoran's hand and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Ok so tell me what happened with Toya," said Shaoran. Sakura recounted the story of the fight between her and Toya.

"And then he told me that you could g-go t-to," Sakura cried in his arms. She didn't want to say that Toya told her precious lover to go to hell. Even at the thought of it made her cry even more.

"There, there, Sakura," Shaoran said softly as he picked her up (bridal Style) and carried her to the penguin park. Once they got there Sakura calmed down enough for him to talk to her.

"Ok so your brother said something for me to go to… what was it?" he asked her.

Before she could work up tears, the word was out of her mouth.

"Hell he said you could go to hell." She quietly said and started to cry again.

Shaoran was in shock. He didn't know that Toya was that mean. Without thinking he rapped his arms around her and was just about to kiss her but the ground started to shake so violently that Shaoran fell with Sakura in his arms.

"What's happening?" shouted Sakura over the noise.

"I don't know but lets use the Fly card to see" shouted Shaoran back

"Ok," said Sakura, standing up, and brought out her magical key and said "Key that holds the power of the stars show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under a contract RELEASE!"

A light emerged from her key as it turned into a pink staff with a star on top of it. "FLY!" shouted Sakura and her staff grew wings on one end of the staff. "Come on Shaoran!" she shouted pulling him onto her staff and took off. Riding it the same way a witch would on a broomstick, she observed (from above) what was happening to Tomoeda.

"Look down there Sakura!" said Shaoran as he pointed towards a strange light and Sakura speed off in the direction of it. As she got closer she realized that it was in the shape of a feather. Following it with her eyes, she watched it sink into the penguin park.

Then all of the rumbling ceased and everything was back to normal.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura as she landed on the ground and turned the staff back into a key


	2. Strangers Arrive

Bagel-chan: Hey, sorry for not saying this but **I do not own any of clamp's characters! **

Oh and Tsubasa characters come in - First Fanfict

**Chapter 2: Strangers arrive!**

"Come on Sakura… Let's go get food so your brother doesn't yell at you again," said Shaoran

"Ok," said Sakura. All of the sudden there was a blue liquid shaped thing that fell from the sky and landed right in front of them (thank god no one was around) and popped. Inside, were three boys (browned haired boy is faced up everyone else faced downwards) and a dirty-blond haired girl landed on top of the browned haired boy lips to lips (accidental kiss).

"We've arrived in the final world!" said a white thing that looks like a pork bun with ears and a face.

"DAMNIT YOU WHITE PORK BUN!" said one of the men, which looked like a ninja, throwing everyone off of him.

Sakura shocked by what she ha just witnessed asked, "Where did you come from and who are you?"

The blond haired man turned around and said ," Well we have come from many different worlds, so we really don't have a home" turning back to the group he asked "Sakura-chan Syaoran-kun are you all right?"

"h-how do you know my name?" both Shaoran and Sakura said

"Oh! Not you two, the other two," said the blond pointing to the other boy and girl, who were apologizing really fast. "Their names are Sakura –chan and Syaoran-kun, my name is Fai, this here is Mokona (points to the white thing) and that's Kuro-puppy."

"It's KUROGANE!" yelled the ninja looking man shouted at Fai.

Sakura and Shaoran were staring at the odd group when it started to rain.

"Oh Man! And I still need to get the food for dinner tonight," said Sakura. Looking over at the travelers she asked, "Do you have a place to stay?" they shook their heads "Ok you can crash at my place if you want."

Shaoran looked at Sakura, "Do you have enough room? Perhaps two of them could stay at my place, or all of them," he said

"I don't know but if I don't get the food for dinner Toya is going to kill me...come on everyone!" said Sakura

One hour later Sakura came home with the visitors and Shaoran. Toya was not pleased and cornered her in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BRINGING HIM AND ODD PEOPLE INTO OUR HOUSE!" he screamed as Sakura began to cry. It would have been a lot worse if Shaoran hadn't ran into the kitchen and carried her out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BRAT?" Toya screamed at him.

"Rescuing her from you," replied Shaoran as he ran into her room where the guests were waiting. Upon entering her room he saw all 4 of them huddled around Mokona.

"So there is a feather in this world!" the boy called Syaoran was saying.

Princess Sakura looked up ad saw Shaoran standing there with Sakura in his arms pretending that they did not just hear what Syaoran was talking about, and said, "Oh my! What happen?" she jumped up and went over to them along with Syaoran. Sakura still crying told them what happened.

"And then Shaoran came in and rescued me," Sakura concluded.

"Well that wasn't very nice of Toya now was it," said Fai

"I think we should just go out for dinner… to get you away form Toya. What do you say Sakura," said Shaoran looking at her. For a moment Sakura considered it but then another thought came to her mind

"But what about Dad and Toya, they need to eat something," she said

"Don't worry. We'll tell your dad that we are going out and then sneak out so Toya won't notice. And I believe that Toya is perfectly capable of cooking for your dad and himself," said Shaoran

"Well… ok," said Sakura getting up "Come on guys!" and takes Princess Sakura's hand to lead her to her dads room.

Fortunately, Fujitaka seamed to think that it was a good idea

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing!!! See ya next chapter!


End file.
